Edro gûr lìn, a'mael
by BakaProductions
Summary: Would you like to walk with me, Lady Tinuviel?" he asked hopefully. "No." she managed to squeak before he dragged her outside. "Very well, but we are not discussing feelings." she stated. "Le melon." he sighed dreamily. Tinuviel ran away screaming.


**Funny Fact straight from Lord Tolkien: "Elves enjoy lovemaking very much, but their sexual appetite cease when they have made children." (This could mean that they would eventually, maybe after a few thousand years, not feel the need for physical pleasure :O) Put that on a T-shirt! No, now that I said it out loud, please don't.**

_Italic is thoughts :) All characters you do not recognize is mine!_

Everyone in Rivendell was in a hurry. And in what a hurry it was! The preperations for the midsummer festival were yet to be started, and Elrond feared it would never begin. Especially not now, when the honoured guests from Mirkwood had arrived early. Elrond rubbed his temples, sighing gloomily. It looked like it was going to rain. The usually bright sky was filled with brooding clouds, ready to pour their tears over the city. Maybe they would wash away the fear.

A soft knocking on his door brought him out of his downhills thoughts. "Yes, come in." he said loudly, tearing his gaze from the sky, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The door creaked as it slid open, showing a guard. "Forgive me, Lord Elrond, but there is a problem with Lady Arrna-" the guard started, but was cut off by the known healers groan.

"What is it this time?" he asked, covering his eyes with his hands. "Is the trees too green, the grass too soft, the water too wet?" he murmured angrily.

The guard gulped silently, not wanting to answer his question. He shook his head at the list of complains that Elrond had evidently heard before. "None of that, my Lord. She is, well, intrigued by the lack of interest in her well-being from her dear sister." the guard said, shifting uneasily under the suddenly sharp stare from Elrond.

Said elf had to concentrate to not snort of laughter. If Arrna said she was _intrigued, _she meant angered. Straight out pissed off. And he knew she wanted him to talk to her little sister. Elrond snapped out of his thoughts and waved the bowing guard out of his chambers. A longer day had just lenghtened. "Oh Eru, give me strenght!" Elrond exclaimed, jumping out of his comfortable chair. His clean and warm room gave him a slight nausea, so he decided he would track down the reason of bad news. The Stargazer herself.

The open and windy halls were wet, his soft shoes making soft noises. If he were a human you'd hear him all the way to Mount Doom. Elrond rolled his eyes at the thought and his mysterious eyes searched for the light-haired female. Of course, when almost 75% of the elfin population were blondes, or fair-haired, it was almost a lost cause. But luckily, this blonde was the only one who was strange enough to enjoy a good storm. Elrond shook his head and wondered why Fealin and Coria had not named her Arrna, instead of her mad sister. The Valar knew the tiny elleth could blast the hat of Gandalf if she was angered enough.

True enough, in the middle of the unusual heavy drizzle, stood a short figure, a mass of nearly white hair fell down her back, carressing the shapeless black dress, that now clung to her thin arms and folded out like a riduculous tent from below her bosom.

"Lady Tinuviel!" he called, shielding his face from the bright flash upon the troubled skies.

The elleth turned with a peculiar expression on her face. She was not used to have company when she watched the storms. "Lord Elrond.. You came to notify me about the storm, I presume?" she said boredly, casting him a glance from her bruised-looking eyes. Elrond wondered how much she had slept lately. He walked up beside her, a shiver running through his body at the sound of the roaring sky.

"Quite a storm indeed.." he muttered amused, his lips twitching at the mental image of a screeching Arrna. To know she hadn't done so in front of him made him feel better.

Tinuviel cracked a little smile of her own, staring as yet another blinding flash crossed the skies. "It won't last long until it dies down.." she said dissapointed, frowning at the skies.

Elrond merely nodded at her logic, not daring to question her. He knew nothing of storms, and he learned not to bet her about it hundreds of years ago. "Good night, Lady Tinuviel." he nodded at her, before gracefully and without a sound he walked into shelter.

Tinuviel raised a hand in acknowledgement, wide eyes watching enchanted as another bolt of thunder blinded her momentarily. The heavy drizzle eased, becoming a mere drop-shower. A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned ungracefully, creating a loud squealing noise against the moist grass. Oh, unlucky.. The only elf that is noisy and two left feets. Tinuviel rolled her violet eyes and stomped loudly into the buildings.

Her black dress were soaked, and the cold wind went right through it, making her shiver violently. She flapped her hair to one side and wringed it uncerimonly on the stone floor. She bent down and picked up the skirt to her knees and wringed that also. Tinuviel grinned in amusement as she began to splash her nude feet in the little pool around her.

The sound of a snicker made her freeze. She turned, undignified and shocked: Surely, there stood a dark haired male elf clutching a hand over his mouth. Tinuviel narrowed her eyes and began to splash her way to her chambers. _Stupid, stupid, stupid.. _she chanted in her head, splashing calmly through the cold halls.

"It is rude to walk away from a conversation, my Lady." sniffed a deep voice from her left, making her jump out of her skin.

The dark elf was smiling at her, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

_Here we go..._ "Forgive me, I was not aware we had a conversation, my Lord." she said coldly, walking away briskly. _1-0 _she cheered in her mind.

He was next to her again, keeping up with her pace with ease. "Then it is I that needs to be forgiven, Lady..?" he trailed off.

"Tinuviel."

His feline eyes were excited for some reason unknown to Tinuviel. "Ah, then you must sing to me!" he exclaimed happily.

Tinuviel rolled her eyes. The nerve of this youngling! "To whom?" she asked, frost evident in her voice.

He blinked a little perplexed. "Forgive me, A'mael! I am Avandor of Mirkwood!" he said and bowed gracefully.

Even through the shock of her new nickname, she saw his eyes linger at her hand, probably wanting to kiss it. She clasped her hands behind her back. With her eyebrows almost dissapearing into her hair she stared at him. Getting an immediate eyecontact, she cocked her head to the side, glaring at him intensily. Arwen told her how she looked like a wolf watching a prey when doing so.

His smile grew wider, and his ears grew slightly red under her gaze. His hands fiddled near his shirts collar, and he stopped blinking. The exact opposite of what she hoped for.

Holding in a groan, she turned on her heels, making yet quite an anticlimax with the loud squealing noise. _Oh, by the love of.._

"I am King Thranduils brothers son." he informed proudly, again appearing beside her.

This time she groaned out loud. "You are very persistent, Lord." she snapped angrily, walking faster.

He nodded as if it was something he had heard before. "Never this much though!" he added with a second thought.

"And what do I owe this wonderful favour of?" she muttered sarcastically.

Arvandor made a thoughtful noise, before he appeared in front of her, blocking her way. He smiled at her outraged expression and leaned in close. "I would guess.. It is because.." he mumbled, staring at her lips. "Yes, probably because Lord Elrond made it clear to me about your situation." he smiled at her.

Tinuviel stopped, glaring again. "My 'situation'?!" she screeched, wailing her hands around.

He chuckled and nodded. "Free!" he exclaimed and winked at her playfully.

Her lips twitched, but it wasn't a good twitch, like 'Oh, hahaha!'. It was more like, 'Oh, hell no!'. And it twitched bad. "Lord Avandor of Mirkwood. If you do not stop this ridiculous game this instant I will be forced to make you remaining life a living hell." she stated in monotone.

He just smirked at her. "Such foul words for such a beautiful lady." he cooed, laying a hand on her cheek.

Tinuviel gasped in shock. It felt like she was hit by a lightning! After blinking several times, she slapped his hand away. Of course managed to hit herself a little too, but held in the yelp of pain.

Those green eyes just stared at her in a strange fashion again. "Le no an-uir nîn?" he asked suddenly.

_What is this?Is he proposing to me?! _Tinuviel did the only reasonable thing; She made a run for it!

Ignoring his frantic calls, she made it to her chambers, locking the door quickly. She almost forgot to take of her wet dress before she fainted on her soft bed.

The sound of soft steps, and a blinding light woke her up. "Meo Govannen, Lady Tinuviel." said the maid, curtesying perfectly.

Tinuviel grumbled childishly and rolled over again. "I'm not hungry.." she whined.

The maid sighed and left the room, making Tinuviel snicker smugly.

Until someone slammed the door open and began to jump on her bed, screaming obscure things.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she yelled, pushing Aragorn off her bed. She huffed and stared at him furiously. "I had the best dream, and you ruined it!" she stated, throwing off her blankets.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Oh? About whom?" he asked teasingly. She was his favourite person to bother.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Orc-lover." she sniffed.

"Ah, him!" he exclaimed, unfazed by the insult. "Arvo-something?" he mumbled.

Tinuviel glared at him. "What? That youngling!" she snapped bitterly, crossing her arms over chest.

Aragorn mimicked her stance with a confused look. "So it is him! Legolas's cousin!" he said in shock. "He's actually 900 years old, Tinuviel." he informed her afterwards.

"I cannot say I care the slightest about his age." Tinuviel said with another glare.

Aragorn shrugged with a knowing smile and walked out of her room, closing the door silently.

_Rude much?_ Tinuviel scowled, but focused on getting dressed instead. After pulling on a simple dress, she walked out of her chambers, hoping they had fruits for her in the Dining Hall.

"Tinuviel! Always you wear that ghastly dress!" a soft, teasing voice exclaimed behind her.

Tinuviel jumped again, as she did often every day. She narrowed her eyes at the beauty. "I don't care if the Valar themselves wanted me to change! I will not!" she snapped angrily, walking quickly into the crowded room. Her eyes searched for an empty table, ignoring Arwens silver laughter behind her. There! A fully clean table, with several fruit-baskets too! Her eyes brightened in joy and she began to stride over to the table, but then someone grabbed a fistful of the neck of her dress and dragged her rather ungracefully down in a chair. She glared at the bored-looking Aragorn, who still had a strong grip on her clothing.

"You can let go before I cease to exist!" Tinuviel snapped at him, making him let go and place them calmly at the table instead. Tinuviel took a knife and thrusted it violetnly into the nearest fruit, splashing juice all over the table. She ignored the looks she got and began to calmly eat it.

"You have a very strange relationsship with fruit, A'mael." a voice said.

Tinuviel froze in the middle of a bite and stared at the opposite side of the table. There he was. He-who-should-change-his-name-to-hell. "You again." she accused sourly, swallowing the sweet fruit before pointnig the knife at him. "Can't you find someone else?" she asked hopefully. Tinuviel looked around and pointed at Arwen. "Look! She is the most beautiful elleth here!" she exclaimed, looking at him with an excited expression. Aragorn kicked her under the table.

He shook his head. "My eyes will see only you, you are the most beautiful person in the world." he said dreamily, twinkle in his eyes.

Tinuviel blushed as she stared at him in shock. "You sure are a strange one!" she said loudly, laughing a little.

Aragorn snorted with laughter. "Then he must be your perfect husband!" he said with a grin, which Arandor copied.

"Ti tàllbe Orch!"Tinuviel spat at him, grabbed an apple from a basket and left the room, fuming silently. Like she would ever fall for that youngling!

--------------------------------------------------------

Elvish!

A'mael - beloved.

Arvandor - Heaven.

Arrna - Storm.

Tinuviel - Nightingale.

Coria - Purple.

Le no an-uir nîn? - Will you be mine forever?

Ti tàllbe Orch - Go kiss an orc.


End file.
